This invention relates to a device which may be used, and hereinafter is described principally in relation to its use, as a connector. However, it will be understood that the device may be used for other purposes, a number of which will be referred to below.
It is known to connect items together by means of connectors or fasteners. Fasteners and connectors including threaded portions are known, for example screws, and screw caps.
A screw includes a body and a generally helicoidal projection which extends radially outwardly of the body, along a length of the body. A screw cap also includes a generally helicoidal projection having a first end and a second end, and which extends generally radially inwardly of the cap. The helicoidal projection of the cap is engageable with a corresponding projection which extends generally radially outwardly from a neck of a bottle (or other item). The helix of the neck of the bottle also has a first end and a second end.
In use, the second end of the helicoidal projection of the cap is positioned adjacent the first end of the helicoidal projection of the neck of the bottle. Relative rotation of the screw cap relative to the neck, about a generally central longitudinal axis, causes inter-engagement of the helicoidal projections. As the cap and the neck are rotated relative to one another, the length of each helicoidal projection which is engaged with the other helicoidal projection increases, until a first end of the helical projection of the cap is adjacent the first end of the helicoidal projection on the neck, and the second end of the helical projection of the cap is adjacent the second end of the helicoidal projection of the neck. An in use upper surface of the helicoidal projection of the cap abuts an in use lower surface of the helicoidal projection of the neck. Inter-engagement of the helical projections inhibits linear movement of the cap relative to the neck in a direction which is parallel to the longitudinal axis.
A disadvantage of known threaded connections is that it is necessary for multiple relative revolutions of the two parts to be carried out in order to achieve a satisfactory connection which inhibits or prevents linear movement in the direction of the central, longitudinal axis.